Sadness and Nostalgia
by fabianandnina4ever
Summary: My entry for Kathryn ' s contest. Nina and fabian are married and haven't seen the rest of the gang for 24 years. But a death occurs that reunites them all and makes them think back on their high school days. Please read and review.


A/N- It has been a while since I have written on here, I lost inspiration after HOA ended and I reread some of my stories and deleted them because I didn't like how I wrote them and felt like I have grown as a writer since then. I thought a great way to start fresh would be a one shot…so this is my entry for Kathryn's contest. Constructive criticism would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I in no way own house of Anubis or it would still be on for generations to come.

Nina's POV

It was a quiet September afternoon and Fabian and I were sitting on our porch staring out at absolutely nothing…just thinking about what ever popped into our minds at our home in Liverpool, England. After graduation, I finally decided to reconnect with my Anubis housemates. I was told that Eddie had lost his osirian powers the day of their graduation which meant I could be near everyone again. Fabian and I skyped with each other quite a bit the summer after senior year and found out that we had been accepted into the same university. And of course we were also studying the same thing, Ancient History, like that would shock you. To make a long story short, we ended up getting back together after talking through some things. Our senior year of college was when Fabian proposed. Under the stars on a midnight picnic three weeks before Christmas. Of course I couldn't resist saying yes and we got married that next summer. Fabian became an archeologist and I became a history professor. We had 3 kids, Sarah Elizabeth, Holly Jessica, and Christopher David. Chris is in college now, first year, Holly is a junior and Sarah is a sophomore. Where has time gone? Anyways here we are 24 years and 3 kids later, on our front porch when Fabian suddenly gets a ding on his iPhone signaling that he got an email from someone. He went to check it and his eyes lit up in shock.

"Nina, sweetheart, you may want to have a look at this" He said, his smiling turning to a frown. Worried, I walked over and sat beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder to get a closer look. And gasped when I saw these words.

We regret to inform you that Eric Sweet, headmaster of the Frobisher Smythe academy has passed away after a long but courageous 3 year long battle with cancer. The visitation will be Saturday July 5th from 5 to 8 pm at his church and the funeral Sunday July 6th at 10:00 AM with a burial following at the cemetery in London. All former students are invited to the school grounds afterwards to share their memories and may return to their old boarding houses. Our condolences go out to the Sweet family.

There was more, about when the reading of the will was and how we were all invited to support the family and blah blah blah, but I was too shocked to keep reading.

"Fabian, Mr. Sweet is…dead?" I asked staring at the email in disbelief.

"I can't believe it…old sweetie, I didn't even know he was sick" Fabian was just as baffled as I was.

It took a minute, for me to remember the boy who used to be my osirian, and that was when the tears came.

"Eddie, oh poor Eddie, he must be crushed" I said, my eyes beginning to water. Fabian put his arm around me, his eyes filling up with a few tears of his own.

"I know Sarah will be crushed, but we can't go to her soccer meet this weekend, I mean we should go, we have to go to support Eddie and his family right?" Fabian said solemnly.

As if reading our minds, Sarah and Holly walked through the door, signaling that they were home from school. Holly was listening to her iPod and Sarah was talking on her phone to her on again off again, on again off again, you get the point, boyfriend. They both plopped down on the couch in the living room instead of coming outside to enjoy this nice day with us. It really didn't bother Fabian or I that Holly wanted to listen to music but Fabian, always being the protective one, even to me, made Sarah get off the phone with her boyfriend and come outside. He tried not to show it but I knew deep down, Fabian absolutely hated this guy, I brought it up to him one time and apparently he's always calling Sarah sexy which makes Fabian think he only wants her for looks, which I could see. Fabian has always preferred to call me beautiful or sweetheart or sometimes to be cheesy and get on my nerves, his sweet little neensy cake. He never buys her white roses (her favorite flower) or takes her out to dinner so she can wear her favorite purple dress or anything like that. Always preferring that she do things for him. Not to mention the fact that they've broken up and gotten back together about 7 times in the past year, the most recent time they broke up was when he got jealous and smashed her laptop because she was apparently messaging with another guy, who actually turned out to be her uncle Eddie, we just call him her uncle because he was my osirian and we have a brother, sister relationship. Speaking of Eddie, I guess we should tell the girls that we are going out of town this weekend. As if on cue, Fabian was already in there talking to them, probably from distracting Sarah from talking to captain jerk face, which is what he calls her boyfriend. Anyway while he was talking to them, I went in to call Patricia, she and Eddie were married as well. And let her know that we were coming. Still in complete disbelief that this was actually happening.

A/N- Ok I lied, this was originally supposed to just be a one shot, but the more I thought about my idea, the more I thought it might be better suited for a multi-chapter story. And a one shot might be too rushed. Hope you like it so far, but let me know if you don't!

Btw to Kathryn: my computer is kind of weird, I bolded the words I used but in case it didn't work here are the ones I used so far:

IPhone

Email

IPod

Sexy

White roses

Laptop

Purple

Dress

Let me know what you think!


End file.
